


New Home

by curlingnimbus



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlingnimbus/pseuds/curlingnimbus
Summary: Martin introduces you to where you'll be staying from now on.A short fic I revamped from a while ago. Content warning because this story implies kidnapping & a forced relationship.
Relationships: Martin Septim/Reader
Kudos: 9





	New Home

Being Emperor had its perks, Martin had to admit. 

A simple command to his Blades and a high priced bounty over your name was enough to have you before him in a matter of hours.

And finally, you were there, sleeping oh so peacefully in his arms. It may have taken a particularly strong calming spell, but you were tranquil nonetheless. That was all he really wanted.

He wished it could last forever, holding you to his chest and whispering sweet nothings in your ear, watching your chest rise and fall in your slumber. But he knew you would awake sooner or later.

He didn’t like keeping you in the dungeons, but he knew that you'd try and fight back if he left you unrestrained. The least he could do was try and make the room more accommodating. He had little trinkets of yours set around the cage, some he’d personally borrowed from long ago, and some he took once you came here.

With the slightest movements, he set you down on the mattress, planting a soft kiss on your forehead.

And locked the gated door behind him, without looking back.


End file.
